lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Triassic Origins
Triassic Origins is a ???-themed Booster Pack. It is the seventh set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the eighth and final set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the set. It is followed by the Fate of the Duelist ''set. Features The set contains cards from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms. Cover card: Light-Eyes Chaosform Dragon The set has a white galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and Ichikunose. It introduces the "M.G." archetype(s). Contains more members and support for the " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", and " " archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the ''and '' sets. Special thanks to LionHeartKing for his contributions to this and past sets. Card List *(TRIO-JP001) Red-Eyes Primal Dragon ( ) *(TRIO-JP002) *(TRIO-JP003) *(TRIO-JP004) *(TRIO-JP005) *(TRIO-JP006) *(TRIO-JP007) *(TRIO-JP008) Archaeolopteryx *(TRIO-JP009) Missiletoe *(TRIO-JP010) Jean-Claude Van Damage *(TRIO-JP011) Yepenguin *(TRIO-JP012) ( ) *(TRIO-JP013) ( ) *(TRIO-JP014) ( ) *(TRIO-JP015) ( ) *(TRIO-JP016) ( ) *(TRIO-JP017) ( ) *(TRIO-JP018) ( ) *(TRIO-JP019) ( ) *(TRIO-JP020) ( ) *(TRIO-JP021) ( ) *(TRIO-JP022) ( ) *(TRIO-JP023) ( ) *(TRIO-JP024) ( ) *(TRIO-JP025) ( ) *(TRIO-JP026) ( ) *(TRIO-JP027) Battlin' Boxer Bras de Fer *(TRIO-JP028) Toccata the Melodious Diva *(TRIO-JP029) M.G. RAY ( ) *(TRIO-JP030) M.G. REX ( ) *(TRIO-JP031) M.G. ZEKE ( ) *(TRIO-JP032) M.G. GANDER ( ) *(TRIO-JP033) M.G. RAXA ( ) *(TRIO-JP034) M.G. KODOQUE ( ) *(TRIO-JP035) M.G. EXCELSUS ( ) *(TRIO-JP036) Edge Imp Katana *(TRIO-JP037) Fluffal Stego *(TRIO-JP038) Sleipnir the Nordic Steed ( ) *(TRIO-JP039) *(TRIO-JP040) ( ) *(TRIO-JP041) ( ) *(TRIO-JP042) ( / / ) *(TRIO-JP043) Lightpulsar Wyrm ( ) *(TRIO-JP044) Nekroz of Meteor *(TRIO-JP045) Light-Eyes Chaosform Dragon ( / / / ) *(TRIO-JP046) Celestial Star Goseishin ( / / ) *(TRIO-JP047) Frightfur Raptor *(TRIO-JP048) Junk Cavalier *(TRIO-JP049) Nitro Destroyer ( ) *(TRIO-JP050) Jurassic Rex ( ) *(TRIO-JP051) *(TRIO-JP052) Diablo Cazador *(TRIO-JP053) Traptrix Hymenopus *(TRIO-JP054) Traptrix Macrochelys *(TRIO-JP055) ( ) *(TRIO-JP056) The Land of Avalon ( ) *(TRIO-JP057) Final Blade: Ten-Thousand Swords of the Noble Knights ( / / ) *(TRIO-JP058) Lightsworn City ( ) *(TRIO-JP059) Morphtronics Reassemble ( ) *(TRIO-JP060) Dawn of the Jurassic Period ( ) *(TRIO-JP061) Primal Evolution ( ) *(TRIO-JP062) Dragon's Heart ( ) *(TRIO-JP063) Phantom Roar ( ) *(TRIO-JP064) Valley of Mist ( ) *(TRIO-JP065) ( ) *(TRIO-JP066) Nazca Lines *(TRIO-JP067) ( ) *(TRIO-JP068) Iron Maiden *(TRIO-JP069) Triassic Shockwave ( ) *(TRIO-JP070) ( ) *(TRIO-JP071) Evo-Clash *(TRIO-JP072) Evo-Convergence *(TRIO-JP073) Jurassic Domination *(TRIO-JP074) Stegogre *(TRIO-JP075) Token Beverage *(TRIO-JP076) Morphtronic Counter ( ) *(TRIO-JP077) Whirlwind of Mist Valley *(TRIO-JP078) Frightfur Claw *(TRIO-JP079) Jurassic Trap Hole *(TRIO-JP080) Nova Stream *(TRIO-JP081) Crystal Lizard *(TRIO-JP082) Genocide Ogre *(TRIO-JP083) Dynamite Ogre *(TRIO-JP084) *(TRIO-JP085) *(TRIO-JP086) Token Selfie *(TRIO-JP087) *(TRIO-JP088) Genesis Creator of the Sanctuary *(TRIO-JP089) D/D/D Nero the Disgraceful Overlord *(TRIO-JP090) Santa's Hellpers Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of *10 *? Holographic Rare *? *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack